<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“You do know what he wants, right ?” by Groovehigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427451">“You do know what he wants, right ?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh'>Groovehigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker spends his holidays at Tony Stark's mansion. Pepper is on a trip, so the two men are alone, giving them naughty ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“You do know what he wants, right ?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work can be read (and should probably be read) as the continuation of a precedent OS that you can find here : https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098241</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony is working on the latest technology he wants to implement in Peter’s suit, when the young man comes down in the mansion’s kitchen. Peter Parker has been spending most of his holidays at the Stark’s house, and he especially enjoyed spending time alone with Tony, when Pepper was away. She was travelling all week and both men were on their own. A great occasion to bond. Tony lifts his gaze from the microchip he was working on and he gasps when he realizes Peter is only wearing a pair of jeans. One that is indecently exaggerating his arse. He has an empty bowl in hand, and his phone in the other. </p><p>“Oh, hi, Mister Stark !” he says when he notices his mentor </p><p>He smiles at Tony and passes by him to get to the dishwasher. He places his bowl in it and leans against the kitchen counter to watch Tony working on the chip. Tony feels scrutinized and it makes his hands shaky, and imprecise. </p><p>“Are you going to stay here and watch me without saying anything ?” says Tony after a while<br/>
“Do you mind ?” </p><p>The young man is playful, and trying to provoke his mentor. He knows exactly what he is doing, and he has been acting like that since Pepper left for her trip. He still has in mind the amazing, but completely crazy moment he had with Tony in the garage a few months ago, and he wants to relive it. He has had a crush on Tony Stark since way before he met him, and he really enjoyed them having sex. And he feels like he could convince Tony in giving it another try. </p><p>“Peter, I really need to finish this. Can you come back in… One hour ?” </p><p>Peter sighs, loudly enough to mark his dissatisfaction and gets on his way back to his bedroom. He purposely brushes by Tony’s arse, too much for being innocent, too little to really mean anything. It messes with Tony’s brain and the young man has vanished when he comes back to his senses. </p><p>“You pissed him off” indicates F.R.I.D.A.Y. in his earbud<br/>
“I know” sighs Tony “But I really want to finish this. I’ll make it up to him later.”<br/>
“You do know what he wants, right ?”<br/>
“I do. Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y. go back to sleep now !” </p><p>The AI shuts up, but Stark knows he pissed her off too. He has been on edge lately, mostly because of Peter. He feels… things he should not be feeling for the young man, and it is driving him crazy. He should not feel the urge to pin peter against the wall and fuck him like there is no tomorrow, but he does. And he feels guilty about it. He knows Peter wants more that this strange mentory friendship they have right now, he has been sending clear signals ever since Pepper left. And his little provocation earlier, was just another sign of that. Forty minutes later, Tony calls for his friend throughout the house. Peter finally comes downstairs, still wearing the same jeans, and still no t-shirt. </p><p>“Excuse-me for earlier, kiddo…” starts Tony “I needed to finish this for your suit.”<br/>
Tony is holding the chip between his fingers and it triggers his friends’ curiosity. </p><p>“What does it do ?”<br/>
“We should try it on.” </p><p>Peter follows Tony to the basement, where he keeps the equipment. He grabs one of Peter’s suits, hanging on a rail and throws it at the young man. </p><p>“Put that on. Please.” </p><p>While Peter undress, and get in his suit, completely naked underneath, Tony places the chip in the specially designed case and then turns on his heels to face his friend. </p><p>“Keep the hood down, I want to see your face…” </p><p>Tony’s voice was lower than he intended to and it awakes a familiar heat in Peter’s lower body. Tony Stark steps forward, in the direction of his friend, and Peter can’t keep his eyes off of him. The sexual tension between them, repressed until now, is at its peak, and Tony’s hand is shaking when he approaches it to insert the chip in the specially designed pocket of the suit. </p><p>“What does it do, Mister Stark ?” asks the young man batting his eyelashes at Tony<br/>
“First” groans Tony placing two fingers underneath Peter’s chin, forcing him to lift up his gaze “In here, you call me Tony.” </p><p>The young man nods and Tony keeps talking : </p><p>“That chip. If I managed to program it properly, can transform your suit at will. Think about the modifications you want, and it should do the trick.”<br/>
“Anything ?”<br/>
“Pretty much anything…” </p><p>Before Tony can add anything, Peter’s outfit turn to a bright yellow and light blue, and the young man giggles. It works. It is indeed working. Tony lets go of the man’s chin and lets him experiment with his new toy. Peter acts exactly like Tony would have predicted, metamorphosing his suit so quickly, that Tony can’t catch a real glimpse of all of them. </p><p>“Hey Mister Stark ! I mean Tony...” exclaims Peter from three feet above the ground “Look at the wings I have !” </p><p>The playful young adult added a pair of dragonfly wings to his suit, and he is flying above Tony in circles, laughing loudly. He finally comes back to the ground, and seeing that Tony is still very much looking straight at him, Peter decides on trying something else. He pictures it in his mind, closing his eyes to better visualize it, and he knows it worked when he hears Tony gasping. </p><p>“Naughty boy…” </p><p>Once again, Tony used his low, seductive voice. Peter opens his eyes, and lowers them on his chest. He asked his suit to become transparent on the upper half of his body. And it worked. His chest is now visible, and Tony does not seem indifferent to it. </p><p>“Peter, stop.” says Tony shaking his head “Please don’t make me do this…”<br/>
“Tony, you want it as much as I do.” </p><p>Peter closes the distance between them, and his hand come find the cheek of his mentor. Tony reaches for this hand, and their fingers intertwine. With a sigh, Tony surrenders to his instincts and pulls Peter by the collar of his invisible suit to make him fall into his arms. Their lips find each other and it feels like a firework inside of their heads. They have both been thinking about it for too long. Peter indecently moan against the mouth of his mentor, his whole body pressing against Tony’s. He is eager and impatient, and Tony has to calm him down. </p><p>“Are you sure this is what you want Peter ?”<br/>
“More than anything, Mister Stark.”</p><p>Tony holds Peter by the shoulders and looks at him, his suit is back to normal, but the flirtatious gaze the young man is giving him leaves no doubt about his intentions. To achieve to convince him, Peter closes his eyes once more, and this time all his suit becomes transparent, apart from a small area around his private parts. </p><p>“Come on, Tony…”<br/>
“Fine” sighs Stark giving up “But you’ll regret teasing me like that !” </p><p>He grabs the young man by the waist and pulls him closer. He kisses Peter in the neck, sending shivers down his spine, and his hands slide on the arse of his young partner. He squeezes it, making Peter laugh in his ear. The sweetest sound in the world. Peter’s mind is clearly disturbed and his outfit is changing colors like a rainbow, which reassures Tony on his technical abilities. He lifts the young man from the floor and sits him on the desk behind him, both of them still kissing like there was no tomorrow. Carried away, Peter gently bites on Tony’s lower lip, making him bleed a little. </p><p>“Sorry, Tony.” he apologizes immediately </p><p>Tony wipes away the blood from his lip with the tip of his finger and replies : </p><p>“No worries, sweetheart. I like it rough anyway. Now I will need you to focus a bit and…” </p><p>He doesn’t have to say more, the spider-suit conveniently now has two press-studs on the crotch-area. Peter is grinning, and Tony does not regret for even a second to have designed this perfect device for his suit. Tony opens the buttons and takes the young cock in his hand. Peter is hard already, and he exhales loudly when Tony’s fingers travel for the first time from base to top. </p><p>“Look at me, Peter. Look at me.” </p><p>Peter looks at Tony, and the oldest keeps masturbating him, not losing sight of him at any second. Peter is panting, trying to control himself not to come too soon. That would be a shame. </p><p>“Tell me you can come several times in the same day…” whispers Tony </p><p>Peter nods, unable to speak, overwhelmed by pleasure, mixed with a bit of shame, a lot of desire, and a strange feeling of love. </p><p>“Then let go, and come…” </p><p>Tony kisses his partner to encourage him and keeps stroking his cock, rapidly, and with expertise. Peter is refraining from moaning but Tony whispers in his ear : </p><p>“You can be as loud as you need to. I am going to make you scream my name anyway.” </p><p>Peter moans in response, and Tony accelerates even more. Peter abandons any idea of keeping himself from cumming and he ejaculates on tony’s hand, letting a guttural moan escape his throat as his body arches forward. Tony wraps an arm around his waist to keep him from falling over the edge of the desk, and waits until he has calmed down. </p><p>“That was… that was…” struggles to say Peter<br/>
“Just the beginning” cuts Tony “Come with me, the air is too chilly here, we are going to catch a cold.” </p><p>Tony takes Peter by the hand and drags him along the corridors of his incredible house. They stop every ten seconds to kiss like enamored teenagers, Tony clearly taking the lead on his young partner, much to Peter’s delight. The young man gets pinned against almost every wall of the mansion, until they arrive in the kitchen. Tony grabs a wooden chair and sets it in the middle of the room. He pushes Peter on it, and climbs atop of him, one leg on each side of him, effectively trapping the man underneath him. </p><p>“Did you really thought I had not noticed that little game of teasing you played with me the last couple of days ?” says Tony “You are a very naughty boy, Peter. And you got me really excited…”<br/>
“Did I ?” playfully answers his partner<br/>
“Oh yes, you did…” </p><p>Tony grunts and kisses him with a lot of passion and care. He then switch back to his full-dominant mode and takes his partners hands in his, bringing them between his legs. Together, they slowly caress the growing massive cock of the oldest one.<br/>
“I’d like to taste it Mister Stark” murmurs Peter<br/>
“Say it louder, kid…”<br/>
“I… I would like to taste it… Please, Tony.”<br/>
“Much better…” </p><p>Tony frees his partner, and keeps giving him instructions, oscillating between true care and implacable orders. Peters loves it. He finds it completely thrilling to be dominated like that, and comply obediently to every single demand. </p><p>“Kneel down in front of me…” says Tony </p><p>Peter kneels down and waits. Tony gets rid of his trousers, but keeps his underwear, for now. As he sits on the chair, he also removes his t-shirt, exposing his chest for his young friend to gaze upon. Peter approaches an hesitant hand, Tony catches it and brings it on his chest. </p><p>“I am not made of glass, Peter. You can touch me, you can scratch me, you can pinch me, you can bruise my skin if that makes you feel good. But by all means do touch me !” </p><p>Peter avidly explores the naked chest of the man in front of him, trying not to get too quickly attracted by the penis he knows is growing not far below. He has seen Tony’s cock before, he has felt it up his ass, and it felt insanely good, but he wants to feel it again. </p><p>“May I… ?”<br/>
“Yes” cuts Tony </p><p>Peter’s hand find their way between the thighs of his partner, and Tony spreads his legs a little bit more to ease up the access. Peter explores, caresses, teases every inch of his partner’s dick. Tony’s underwear are damp from excitation, and he growls from impatience. Peter is ready to take the underwear off of him, but he changes his mind at the last minute and presses his lips against the hard rod, through the fabric. </p><p>“Oh Lord !” exclaims Tony “Keep doing that !” </p><p>Peter laughs and keeps kissing the cock, teasing Tony who keeps moaning, and involuntarily pushes on the back of Peter’s head. He presses the young man’s head further on his crotch, but Peter does not complain. His fingers are still on the waistband on Tony’s red boxer briefs, ready to remove them. When he feels his friend too impatient, he lowers them, and Tony moves so he can completely removes them. The cock is now free, and it is like Peter remembers, large and long. And hard. </p><p>“Have you done that before ?”<br/>
“No. But it can’t be that hard, can it ?”</p><p>Tony laughs, and helps his partner by giving him instructions. </p><p>“Start with your tongue. Explore. Think of an ice-cream. Or a lollipop.”<br/>
Peter licks the cock with application, holding it at its base, circling the tip with his tongue, discovering a whole new world of sexual pleasures. He likes doing so. And he likes making Tony pant and moan his name. Especially with so much indecency. </p><p>“Do you want to try to do more ? You don’t have to, that is a mere suggestion…” suggests Tony </p><p>He does not get to say more, or give any advice, Peter parts his lips and dives on the erected cock in front of him. </p><p>“OH MY FUCKING GOD !” screams Tony grabbing the edges of the chair “PETER YOU FUCKING…” </p><p>Peter sucks on half of the cock, like he saw in many of the porn movies he saw. He is not very skilled, but he tries his best, and it pleases Tony. Stark is encouraging him, caressing his cheek, and helping him with keeping the appropriate rhythm to still be able to breathe properly. </p><p>“Enough” groans Tony “Enough or you are going to get a very nasty surprise. And you are clearly not ready for this.” </p><p>Peter gets off of the offered cock, and he climbs on Tony’s lap, his hardening cock brushing against the rod of his partner. He wraps his arms around Tony’s neck and kisses him without a word. Their kiss is passionate, fierce, and Tony’s hips are moving to accentuate the touching between their intimacies. </p><p>“I am going to fuck you” whispers Tony in Peter’s ear, between two kisses in his neck “And you are going to act like the obedient young man you are. Or else…”<br/>
“Or else what, Tony ?” cheekily replies the young one<br/>
“Believe me, you don’t want to know. Now, get up.” </p><p>Tony holds his man by the hips and positions him on the chair. Hands on the back, knees on the seat, arse offered for Tony to take. If only… As if reading in his mind, Peter transforms his suit and makes a zipper appear on the back of it, from the bottom of his back, down between his legs. Tony smiles and zips it open, revealing the bare ass of his friend. </p><p>“I fucking love that suit” he comments </p><p>He laughs when he sees ‘Me too’ written across Peter’s back.</p><p>“I need to prepare you. Try to relax. Have you had anyone since you had me in the garage ?”<br/>
“No…”<br/>
“Good. You’ll be all tight for me.” </p><p>Tony grins and kneels down. The opening in Peter’s suit gives him access to both the asshole and the testicles. He teases his young friend by licking the testicles, making Peter moan loudly. </p><p>“OH TONY THAT FEELS GOOD !” </p><p>Tony loves when his partners are vocal, and he travels with his tongue, from the testicles, to the hole. </p><p>“HOOOOHOO !” screams Peter taken by surprise<br/>
“Please relax, kiddo” </p><p>Tony licks the area, planting gentle kisses all around, teasing the soft flesh. His partner is nothing more than a mess now, shaking and moaning, biting on his thumb not to scream too loud. </p><p>“Are you okay, Peter ?” asks Tony slightly afraid that he might pass out from too much pleasure<br/>
“I’m good.” answers the boy, panting<br/>
“You tell me if this is too much, alright ?” </p><p>Peter Parker nods and Tony slowly pushes one of his fingers inside the hole. The young man’s body resists at first, but he then relaxes enough for Tony’s finger to slide in deeper. </p><p>“WOOW ! What’s that ?!” protests Peter turning his head<br/>
“Sorry kid” says Peter removing his finger, and taking off his seal ring from the said finger “I didn’t think I could go that deep in you.” </p><p>Peter makes a new secure pocket appear on his suit and Tony drops his ring inside of it. He leans over his partner and kisses him on the mouth, with a lot of passion. One of his hand keeps caressing the exposed skin, the other one slides under Peter’s body, and strokes the large and hard penis through the fabric of the suit. </p><p>“Mmmh… Tony…” moans Peter overwhelmed by the dual stimulation<br/>
“Give me access to your skin Peter, on your shoulder, and on your cock” </p><p>New patches of skin appear through openings in the suit, and Tony kisses tenderly the exposed skin on the upper back of his partner while fingering his ass and stroking his cock. This is all too much for Peter, who struggles to form coherent thoughts, and moans incessantly, incomprehensible words. Peter cries out when Tony slides in a second finger, lubed with spit, which is not the best lube ever but the best one they have at hand for now. </p><p>“Breathe in and out. Deep breathing, please Peter…” </p><p>Tony’s fingers are trapped inside of his partner, who contracted himself by reflex around them. The oldest one keeps planting soft kisses on the shoulders and in the neck of his partner, to help him relax, and the hand who was masturbating Peter, momentarily quits the incredible cock to mess with Peter’s hair, diverting his attention from what is happening inside of him. And it works wonder. Tony’s fingers can start moving, enlarging the hole, teasing the prostate, making Peter squeak in surprise. When Tony thinks his young partner is prepared enough, he whispers in his ear. </p><p>“Now I am going to take you. You can scream all you want. If it hurts too much, you stop me, okay ?”<br/>
“Mmmhmmh” nods Peter </p><p>They exchange a languorous kiss before Tony gets back up on his feet, holding Peter by the hips. He positions himself and penetrates him, very slowly. </p><p>“OOOOH FUCK !” screams Peter who feels torn in half by the powerful cock entering inside of him “OOOH MISTER STARK ! THAT FEELS ! THAT FEELS ! THAT FEELS SO GOOD !” </p><p>Peter blinks several times, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, a mix of pain and intense pleasure. His knuckles are white from the grip he has on the back of the chair, and he blacks out for a few seconds, his brain unable to keep up any longer. </p><p>“Peter ? Peter ?” calls Tony “Still good ?” </p><p>Tony is a bit more than half-way in and he noticed that Peter stopped screaming. To be certain that he doesn’t collapse and hurt himself, Tony has wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist and Peter groans : </p><p>“All good, Mister Stark. All good.”<br/>
“Sure ?” asks Tony teasing the hard cock underneath Peter with the tip of his fingers<br/>
“Certain” grunts Peter moving his hips to get penetrated deeper<br/>
“Hmmm… Eager I see. And Impatient. I like that…” </p><p>Tony starts thrusting his cock back and forth, both of them moaning at the same time. It feels too good. Peter is still very tight, and Tony feels like he is stretching him every single time, and Peter feels complete, each time Tony gets himself deep inside of him. His mentor keeps masturbating him, slowly, just to keep him entertained while they are fucking. </p><p>“You are incredible, Tony !” exclaims Peter between two moans<br/>
“You are not bad either, Peter…” </p><p>Tony smiles and keeps fucking, already extremely close to reaching orgasm. </p><p>“Peter ! I… I need to know…” </p><p>He hasn’t even finished his question that the answer flashes on the back of Peter’s suit. Incredible implement indeed ! Peter wants to feel the semen of his partner flow inside of him. He wants to feel Tony erupts inside of him. He wants to offer him this gift. And he loved it, the last time it happened, in the basement. To inserts himself deeper, Tony grabs one of Peter’s shoulder, his other hand still busy with the young cock underneath. He leans over his friend, relying solely on his hips to continue the fucking, and he gently bites the back of Peter’s shoulder. This mild-pain surprises the young man, but it enhances is senses, and sends an electrical impulse to his brain, making his back arch, thrusting himself further on Tony’s rod. </p><p>“Bastard…” whispers Peter<br/>
“I’m sorry, can you repeat that ?” whispers Tony in his ear with a suave voice<br/>
“Tony, you are a bastard.” dares to repeat Peter louder with a grin<br/>
“And you are a compliant young man, who loves to be fucked by that bastard…”<br/>
“Yes I am !”<br/>
“I know you are…” </p><p>Tony keeps teasing his friend, licking a path from the back of his ear to the corner of his mouth, making Peter shiver from that contact. </p><p>“You really are naughtier than you let appear” says Tony “The rest of the week will be amazing !”<br/>
“I can’t. Wait !” </p><p>Peter paused mid-sentence, taken away by the pleasure. Tony is not far himself from release and he fucks harder, leaving Peter’s cock for a while, to better grab his hips. </p><p>“Oh Tony !” moans Peter “Please come inside of me !”</p><p>Tony Stark lets his instinct take the best of him, and he gives a slap on Peter’s arse. The young man contracts around the cock still inside of him, and it sends Tony right on cloud nine. </p><p>“OH FUCK PETER !” he screams as he thrusts himself as deep as possible, his cock releasing a flow of sperm inside of Peter “OOOOH GOD !” </p><p>His hands join Peter’s ones on the back of the chair, so that he can keep his balance, and he pants for a long while, still deep inside Peter, his whole body shaking from the violent orgasm he just had. Hos whole body keeps pressing against Peter’s and the young man is growing more and more impatient. His own penis is also waiting for its second release, and if Tony doesn’t do it, he might have to take care of it by himself. </p><p>“Oh Lord !” finally says Tony withdrawing himself from inside the young man’s hole </p><p>Peter lets a whine slip through his lips, dissatisfied to not be feeling as whole as before and it makes Tony laugh. </p><p>“I know the feeling, Peter.” he says “Now turn around, let me take care of your impatient and eager hard penis.”<br/>
“I am neither impatient or eager” says Peter turning around to sit on the chair<br/>
“I didn’t say you were. I said your pretty large cock was…”<br/>
“Maybe we could…” starts Peter before changing his mind<br/>
“We could what ?” asks Tony who was about to take the rod in his mouth<br/>
“Nevermind” brushes off the young man “You wouldn’t do it anyway…” </p><p>Tony’s curiosity is triggered. And even more now that he noticed that Peter is blushing really hard. To hide this fact, Peter pulled the hood of his suit over his head, and Tony places a hand on his cheek before he adds the face-mask part. </p><p>“Peter. If you want this… arrangement between us to work, you have to speak up.” </p><p>But the young man remains silent. </p><p>“Please ?” asks Tony<br/>
“Iwanttofuckyou” drops Peter<br/>
“What ?”<br/>
“I… I’d like to fuck you, Tony. Please…” says Peter timidly </p><p>Tony gasps, his jaw falling for a moment. He then shakes his head, and comes back to his senses. It is only fair. Even though it has been an extremely long time since he had done it. </p><p>“Alright. But not today.” concedes Tony </p><p>He kisses Peter, taking his face with both his hands, removing the hood from his head at the same time. </p><p>“We are both exhausted, and it would not do good to any of us to do it now, do you get that ?”<br/>
“Yes…” </p><p>Peter smiles, thinking about what is yet to come. He is still kissing with Tony, with a bit more passion than usual. But he still needs to get satisfied. Tony lowers one of his hands to the hard rod, and Peter intertwines fingers with him to help him. They keep kissing, again and again, masturbating the young man together, Peter getting more and more impatient, and subsequently restless. He can’t keep his ass on the seat and Tony laughs to see him thrusting his cock through their conjoined fingers. His mouth travels from the mouth of his friend to his neck, that he covers with kisses. He also lets his teeth brush against the white skin, a promise for a wilder intercourse if the young man wants it. Tony can be both : tender and caring or wild and rough, and he doesn’t mind giving either to Peter. The young man is now panting, his head inclined backwards, his lips parted on a silent cry of pleasure. </p><p>“Go on Peter. Give it all to me !” encourages Tony biting the earlobe of his partner </p><p>In response, Peter makes a new hole appear in his suit, around his left nipple, on Tony’s side.<br/>
“Oh. Cheeky…” comments Tony </p><p>He leans forward and takes the nipple into his mouth, sucking on it, drawing a satisfied moan out of his friend. </p><p>“Hmm… I see you like that. What about…” says Tony </p><p>He gently bites around the nipple, not to hurt, just to tease. </p><p>“DAMN IT TONY !” screams Peter “DO IT AGAIN !” </p><p>Tony is too happy to oblige, and on this second time, with a long scream, Peter reaches Nirvana and splurts semen all over Tony’s hands once again. </p><p>“OHOOOHAAAH TONY ! FUCKING GOD ! THAT ! AAAAH !” </p><p>He pants for a long time after that, and Tony stays there, his hand still holding the cock, his mouth, still covering all exposed parts of Peter’s skin with kisses. </p><p>“Woooh ! That what intense !” exclaims Peter passing a hand through his hair “Thanks Tony !”<br/>
“Do you feel good enough to walk to the shower ?”<br/>
“I guess.”</p><p>Tony kisses Peter on the lips and takes him in his arms to help him on his feet. The young man removes his spidersuit, and both of them naked, they run to the bathroom to have a shower together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>